Heaven&Hell Winged Dante Edition
by RedHawk09
Summary: This is a rewrite of my original DMC Devil May Cry fanfic. Will make a better description soon. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review. Going to rate it M cause of Dante. No Smut or Lemons, I'm not that kind of writer.


Chapter 1 The Job

* * *

**Hey everyone! RedHawk09 here, Jesus it's been forever! Anyway, so I've made some changes to the story, and I ask****you keep your minds open to them. So instead of happening right after Mundus and Vergil's betrayal, it's sometime after that. This is because I have a finally had a chance to play the prev****ious Devil May Cry titles and I think it would be cool to seethe story progress, not the same way, but in that direction**.

* * *

"I know exactly who you are," Kat reassured, "You are Dante. Nothing more, nothing less." She peered into his eyes, and saw all the pain, anger, and sorrow in them.

"Thanks Kat," Dante softly smiled, Kat seemed to be the only person in his entire life that made him feel like he belonged somewhere, and if it had not been for her, he either would have joined Vergil or not give two shits. In his eyes, she was the best mankind had to offer, and he had no intention of ditching her.

"Now come on," he said, "Let's get the fuck out of here." He rested an arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer. Kat, blushed slightly, enjoying the warmth radiating off him, and inched closer to him as they walked away. She felt his hand as it slowly found its way to her ass, and fought the smile demanding life as they walked off.

* * *

1 Year Later

Kat laid in her bed, still trying to shake off the all too tempting allure of sleep, when the phone went off like a bat out of hell.

"Dante!" Kat called out, as the phone annoyingly rang, since their shop only had one bedroom, and her being the only girl, Dante usually slept on the couch. Surprisingly, Dante had offered her the room, and had not complained once since moving in. While fighting through the hordes of demons they had managed to find an abandoned bar, the whole place was bought and paid for, however the paperwork had yet to be filled, so they figured no one would complain if they set up shop. The military had rolled in, and though they were not properly equipped, they managed to keep the lesser demons in check. However, that being said they still could not handle the more stronger demons, and Dante usually stepped in, in fact he had been hired as "special consultant" which helped them get food on the table. But with things now calming down, they were only just staying afloat with small jobs called in by people who notice demons that the military either missed or couldn't handle. With No response from Dante, she groaned, dragged herself out of bed, and answered the damn phone downstairs.

"Hello Dante&amp;Kat's service," Kat answered, "Most affordable demon removal services available, and taking suggestions for a new name." After several moments of listening and nodding, Kat thanked the client and hanged up. It was just another request to handle a small horrid of medium leveled demons in the historic district. The client apparently owned a hotel in the district, and was sick of losing customers to the demons; the best part, they were willing to pay for the "premium" service. Which in all honesty just meant that both Dante, and Kat, would show up for the job, there was no real difference in how they treated customers. However, Dante had wanted to squeeze more money out of some bigwig, and somehow it stuck with their business. At first, Kat was against it, cause it felt like stealing, but after seeing how well off those clients were she stopped trying to stop Dante. Speaking of which, she heard a car engine outside, and the front door being unlocked. A slight creek was heard as the thud of boots hit the floor.

"Hey Kat," the familiar cocky voice rang, "I'm back. Took care a couple of jobs while you were asleep." A lot had changed over the year, mainly Dante's wardrobe. He now wore a hooded red leather 3/4 trench coat, black v-neck, slightly torn black skinny jeans, and he wore two holsters on his thighs with Ivory and Ebony place in them. He had given up the mohawk look after trying to color his hair, only for it to burn away; now his hair was semi-long and parted to the right.

"It's only 9am Dante," Kat said in disbelief, "When did you take these jobs?"

"Let's see," he mumbled, "First call came in around 3am, took care of that in about an hour, earned about a hundred bucks, two others called at 6, took care of both of them in a half hour and earned thirteen grand, and finally one came in at 8, and took me little ten minutes and got paid thirty large." She just looked at him, with her jaw dropped slightly, and he just dropped onto the couch.

"That's about $43100!" Kat exclaimed, "Dante please tell me you didn't spend it yet?" He chuckled in response, and sat up while fishing around his back pockets.

"Ouch ye of little faith," Dante mocked, "Relax I'm only keeping the $100 in my pocket, the rest is in the duffle bag in the trunk." He pulled out a wad of crumpled up bills, and waved it around with a smirk.

"Oh thank god." Kat sighed, Dante may have matured a little over their time together, but he did not seem to grasp the concept of saving money. So, she mostly handle the money, such as splitting the pay for them both, and of course paying the utilities.

"Jeez do you really not trust me?" Dante joked, knowing exactly what she would say next.

"I don't trust you with money," Kat answered, "Last time I did, you burned through 40 thousand on that car." Dante had spent their first big pay day on an old red sports car, and needless to say Kat was not happy, if it were not for his healing factor he would still have a scar on his cheek.

"Hey come on," Dante mock pleaded, "You were the one who said we need a ride." He knew that this was a lost cause, but he just love seeing Kat get worked up over things like this, as crazy as it sounds, she looked even sexier when she was angry. And being the half-demon he was, he loved sexy. However, he stopped fooling around with other girls ever since Vergil betrayed them. He even stopped drinking heavily, sure he had a couple of shots every once and awhile, but compared to how he was before Mundus's fall, he was less of a mess.

"And when I said that," Kat responded, "I was not talking about some red convertible death trap. Why did you buy that one anyway?!" He loved seeing her face get slightly red, but paid more attention to her question.

"It reminded me of the first car I stole," Dante answered, "Still can't believe I was able to reach the accelerator. Man, good times." He felt a smile creep it's way to his lips, but could tell Kat was not too happy about his choice of words.

"Please, stop," Kat groaned, "I really don't want to hear you being nostalgic about "good times." Especially, the old one nighters." She muttered the last part, but Dante was still able to hear it.

"Kat," Dante called out, "That was the day I escape the orphanage that was run by that demonic bitch, that car I stole was my first step to freeing myself. Also, I prefer the late nights with you." He could tell that her cheeks were bright red, and loved the nervous look she suddenly wore. Despite how much he loved seeing her confidence, he still took pleasure in seeing her squirm from just a simple teasing.

"Q-Quite you!" Kat blushed, "Look we just got another job, client is paying premium, so let's get in your death trap and take care of this."

"I'd love to," Dante replied, "But I think people might think it unprofessional to fight demons in sweat pants and a bra." Kat then remember she still had not changed out of her sleep ware. She shrieked, and covered her modest chest, while blushing bright red.

"Dante you jerk!" Kat yelled as she rushed to her room to change. He chuckled, leapt off the couch, and grabbed some peanuts from behind the bar. As he munched away on the nuts, he thought back on the previous year, and smiled. Two years ago he would have never settled down in an apartment, have a roommate, or see a single girl more than once. Yet here he was a new man, he liked it, the consistency of this new life, plus the added bonus of living, and working with Kat.

"Alright Dante I'm ready." She called out as she rushed down the stairs. Dante smiled as he saw her fully dressed. She wore a grey pleather jacket, a thin blue hoodie under that, black skinny jeans, and her usual sneakers. She had a brown knapsack on her back, her can of magic spray paint holster to her hip, along with some magic scrolls, and a small silver pistol holster behind her hip. It had been his suggestion that she start carrying a sidearm, however she was against it at first, but a few close calls, she finally gave in. She had engraved it with some Wiccan runes, which gave her gun the same "infinite ammo" ability as his guns, but made it stronger than his guns. Dante had to admit while he loved her old outfit, he could not deny that her new look definitely suited her. She looked much more experienced, and as he would put it "she looked damn fine."

"Alright, Kat," Dante grinned, "Let's go make some blood money." She winced at his awful joke, and he shot her a look of confusion.

"What?" He asked, making her sigh. She said nothing as she walked past him, and headed for the car. Dante trailed behind, keys in hand, mumbling something about how he thought it was funny. They both got in the car, and Dante paused before turning the ignition.

"Where are we heading?" He asked.

"Historic District," Kat answered, "We can be there in five minutes if you keep off Hollywood Boulevard, and kept to Roosevelt Avenue." He smiled and chuckled.

"Thanks honey," he jokingly said, "Won't know what to do without you." He quickly pecked her on the lips, and started the car, and practically floored it.

"D-Dante...I uh," she tried to speak, "Um about those late nights, I think we should talk about them." Kat really liked Dante, maybe even more, but was still new to this whole staying with the person you spend a sleepless night with, and Dante being himself was no different. So they really had no idea what they were, considering neither could see themselves going on what normal people considered dates. So that made her question what exactly they were, she did not like the idea of being "friends with benefits," but she would not say they were dating either; so what were they? Her thoughts were interrupted when Dante jerked the car sharply to the right and she caught the glimpse of a giant buzz saw fly past them.

"Hold that thought Kat," Dante growled, "We've got work to do."

* * *

**Alright so yeah, not the longest or juiciest chapter I have probably written, but I wanted this up and ready for you guys and still have time for my other stories and my school work, so I hope you like it. I hope I've lived up to your guys expectations. Leave a review, and send me a PM if you think there is something that should be in this story. Probably to early to say that but oh well.**


End file.
